The Vlavlious Quest Ep. 1: Exploring the city
'Exploring the city '''is the very first episode of the Vlavlious Quest. Video description ''"Welcome to Vlavlious, a town where the great king of long ago once lived. When four young apprentices are sent there to train, they realize that their talents are more than just prodigious.." Plot The episode begins with our main four apprentices, Flare, Gem, Moon, and Rose, finally arriving to the large town of Vlavlious, after a long week of sailing. They leave their boats at the dock as they race to the gate to their new lives in their training mission. Gem gets a head start with her swiftness potion, but it slowly turns against her, making her starve early to death. They find their house, with Gem rushing for food, Flare getting settled to their new home, and Rose getting lost. As Flare nearly teleports her, Rose finds her way again. Gem begins to prepare a healing potion for the group, while the generous Rose heads somewhere to find presents for everyone. Meanwhile, Moon announces that she is to get her full name soon, and Gem wonders what Moon's mentor will name her. Rose returns with her gifts, giving Flare a diamond sword, Gem a stone sword, and Moon a golden sword. Flare and Moon trade gifts shortly afterwards. Gem comes up with the idea to explore Vlavlious, and remarks that their mentors were very cheap when it came to their accommodations. The next day, the four split up and explore, communicating through 'screaming'. Gem thinks that all four of them should work in order to get a better house than their current one. Moon then gets a dog which Rose is afraid of. The others then scream about how they are going to die. All the girls then talk about how bad of a cook Flare is due to burning the food. Flare glides off a mountain and Gem dies due to fall damage. Gem talks about her secret recipe for combining a regeneration potion with mushroom stew while swiftness and cake don't work together. They then explore even more. Rose finds a flower pot and places it in the kitchen, Gem searches for a future house and Flare teleports everyone home to go to sleep. The next morning, Moon gets excited about getting her full warrior name, and Gem splashes her and Flare with her healing potion. Gem collects some of her nether warts and remarks about the "Snowball Curse", where there is an invisible snowball in everyone's non-dominant hand, blaming Flare for it. A creeper explodes outside the house, and Flare, due to being magic, cleans up the mess. Meanwhile, Moon comes home with her new name: Moonlight. Rose returns home with presents once again, with each apprentice receiving a head and a sword. Moonlight gives Rose bones, so she can find a dog of her own. Gem tells the group that they should venture around the city later, ending the episode. Trivia - This is Kayla's first video on the M.A.W.C Network.Category:The Vlavlious Quest Category:The Minester Category:Kute UnicornGurl Category:Bluemoonlight1 Category:Kayla